Orange Special
by Hikari Kamishiro
Summary: Chapter 2 : Rin's POV. Aku mencoba menahan amarahku, mencoba mencari penjelasan yang masuk akal keluar dari mulut Len. Namun aku pun penasaran ramuan apa yang membuatku menjadi berperilaku aneh. LenxRin Two Shots. TWINCEST! RnR?
1. Len's fault

**A/N : Hallo para reader sekalian. Ini fan fiction pertamaku, silakan dibaca. Aku sudah join sejak jaman dahulu kala tapi baru sekarang nge-post fic. Semua ini berkat dukungan kawan-kawan yang memberikan keberanian untukku agar bisa nge-post fic ga karuan ini. Fic ini adalah TWO-SHOTS! Jadi tamatnya di chapter depan, dan sepertinya suasana romantis yang Len-Rin ciptakan akan terasa mulai di chapter depan *BOKA!* Baik… Happy reading =w=**

**Discalimer : Kalau aku punya vocaloid aku ga bakal bikin Len tersiksa di 'Servant of Evil' PV.**

**Pairing : LenxRin**

**Chapter 1 begin  
**

**

* * *

**

**Orange Special**

**Len's POV**

"Jeruk~~~!" Rin berteriak dengan nada penuh kegirangan. Matanya berbinar-binar. Setelah melihatku membawa sekantung penuh jeruk dan pisang—makanan sekaligus buah yang paling enak di dunia (tentu saja menurut pendapatku) Rin segera bergegas menghampiriku.

"Len! Jeruk ini kau beli untuk siapa?" Tanya Rin cepat, bahkan di telingaku kata-katanya terdengar seperti tanpa jeda—"Len!Jerukinikaubeliuntuksiapa?"

Tentu saja kubeli untukmu, memang siapa lagi, pikirku geli. Namun melihat matanya yang berbinar-binar itu membuatku merasa ingin menggodanya sedikit.

"Ehm, Rin. Jangan pernah sentuh jeruk ini. Soalnya ini jeruk yang dipesan Miku-nee." Kataku berbohong. Wajahnya yang bersinar segera berubah dengan wajah murung. Keadaannya yang berubah drastis itu membuatku ingin terjatuh dan tertawa sekerasanya. Namun aku tahu hal itu hanya akan membawaku kepada '_meremukanku dengan _road roller_' _yang biasa Rin lakukan padaku pada saat dia merasa kesal padaku.

"Len… Padahal kau tau aku suka jeruk. Tapi tega sekali kau tidak membelikanku beberapa." Wajahnya berubah dari sedih menjadi marah. Dia memutar tubuhnya, pita putih yang ia kenakan di atas kepalanya bergerak dengan lucu di setiap gerakan yang Rin buat. Punggungnya yang kecil menghadapku, sehingga aku tidak dapat menebak ekspresi apa yang dia buat. Maksudku… mungkin bisa kutebak. Dia sedang marah. Sepertinya aku menggodanya terlalu jauh, bodohnya aku membuat lelucon dengannya, kalau sudah berhubungan dengan jeruk itu sudah menjadi hal yang tabu. Aku menghela nafas panjang.

"Rin, berhentilah berbuat kekanakan. Kalau kau mau berhenti marah aku akan membuatkanmu sesuatu yang spesial." Kataku ragu. Sebenarnya memang tidak ada hal spesial yang ada dalam rencanaku. Tapi mau apa lagi, kesalahanku terbawa dengan mata berbinarnya sehingga aku menggodanya dan berakhir seperti ini.

"Tidak ada hal spesial selain jeruk."

_Sudahlah Len, mengaku saja kalau jeruk-jeruk ini kau beli untuk Kakakmu, _aku dapat mendengar diriku yang lain berkata. Aku tidak bodoh, kalau aku mengaku hanya akan membuat Rin semakin marah. Kembali kuputar otakku, mencari-cari hal yang mungkin Rin senangi. Jeruk, jeruk, jeruk. Sudahlah, berpikir sekeras apa pun juga jeruklah sesuatu yang hanya Rin sukai di dunia ini.

"Ugh, bagaimana kalau sesuatu yang spesial yang berhubungan dengan jeruk?" kataku kembali setelah keheningan selama beberapa menit. Rin sedikit bergetar setelah kata-kataku yang terakhir barusan kuucapkan. Beberapa detik setelahnya Rin memutar tubuh sehingga sekali lagi dapat kulihat matanya yang berbinar-binar. Dengan tiba-tiba dia melingkarkan lengannya ke tubuhku.

"Aku suka~~~ sekali pada Len!"

Jangan berpikir aku lah yang disukai Rin selain jeruk. Bahkan bisa kutebak, seperti apa pun orangnya, kalau orang itu memberikan Rin jeruk. Dia akan tetap mengatakan _'suka' _ pada orang itu,** sekalipun** yang memberi adalah orang gila atau banci dan sejenisnya

"Lho, Len? Ada apa?" Rin menatapku cemas setelah dia melepaskan pelukannya dariku. Uh, oh. Sepertinya aku merasa tubuhku memanas. Jadi selama beberapa saat wajahku…

.

.

…. Memerah?

"…Len?"

Aku segera menangkap kesadaranku kembali, setelah berhasil kudapatkan aku berusaha tersenyum lembut pada Rin, seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. Apa aku salah melihat pipinya memerah? Ah, pasti itu hanya imajinasiku.

"Ng… Kalau begitu aku kembali ke kamar ya, Len. Kutunggu sesuatu yang spesial darimu." Dia mengedipkan matanya padaku, aku hanya menanggapi dengan wajah yang memerah. Setelah aku mendengar bunyi pintu tertutup di lantai atas, tanda Rin telah masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Aku menghela nafas. Baik, setelah beberapa kejanggalan yang kulakukan selama bersama Rin, sekarang aku mau mengaku. Aku menyukai Kakak kembarku sendiri. Bahkan aku lebih menyukainya daripada pisang.

Hal tersebut adalah hal tertabu yang pernah aku rasakan, mungkinkah aku sakit? Menyukai refleksimu sendiri… Apa hal itu bisa disebut… Narsis?—Entah apa artinya. Tapi aku merasa Rin tidaklah mirip dengan diriku, menurutku dia adalah gadis yang manis, matanya lebih indah dariku, lebih biru dariku, rambutnya lebih lembut dan indah dariku, warnanya yang berwarna madu emas selalu membuatku ingin mencoba menyentuhnya, dengan pita besar yang membuatnya makin terlihat manis. Harum tubuhnya yang memancarkan buah kesukaannya—Jeruk. Walau aku sadar tubuhnya tidak berbentuk seperti Meiko-nee, Miku-nee atau Luka-san. Tetap saja Rin adalah gadis yang paling ma— aku segera memupuskan pikiran-pikiran itu dari otakku, sebelum wajahku benar-benar panas. Berusahalah kembali ke pokok masalah, Len! Hal spesial apa yang harus aku berikan terhadap Rin yang telah kujanjikan secara asal-asalan?

* * *

"Sesuatu yang bisa dilakukan dengan jeruk?" Miku-nee menatapku bingung. Mungkin dia merasa aneh dengan pertanyaanku mengenai jeruk. Karena aku terlalu bingung maka aku mencoba bertanya dengan Vocaloid yang lain. Aku mengangguk dengan semangat menanggapi Miku-nee, dia memutar bola matanya ke atas. Sambil menepuk-nepuk dagunya. Aku masih menunggunya dengan tidak sabar.

"Hm, kenapa tidak kau makan dengan biasa saja?" tanyanya kembali, aku merasa permasalahan ini semakin rumit bila kujelaskan. Aku mengacak rambut belakangku dengan tangan kanan, kutatap kakiku sendiri. Sambil berpikir kugigit bibir bawahku.

"Begini…. Aku ingin memberikan sesuatu yang spesial untuk Rin, tapi aku bingung apa yang harus kuberikan padanya. Sesuatu yang spesial yang berhubungan dengan jeruk, tentu dia akan lebih senang kalau kuberikan sesuatu yang lebih istimewa."

Miku-nee terlihat cerah setelah mendengar penjelasanku, "Haha, begitu? Lenny mulai akan menyatakan cintanya pada Rinny?" ternyata dia berniat menggodaku!

"Tidak, Miku-nee! Aku hanya… hanya…" Aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa, aku tidak tau apakah aku harus mengatakan bahwa ini semua karena kesalahan konyolku.

"Oh, tidak usah malu Lenny! Aku mendukungmu! Pasti Rinny akan senang kalau kau memberikan dirimu! Ups, haha, bercanda. Ini terlalu dewasa untuk kalian."

"Miku-nee!" Sekarang wajahku benar-benar memerah, bahkan bisa kurasakan panasnya menjalar hingga ke telinga, setelah beberapa saat aku tersadar.

"Tunggu! Miku-nee, kenapa tau kalau aku su…su…"

"Suka pada Rin? Tentu, semuanya sudah tau kok! Kami tau dari sikapmu, cara memandangmu terhadap Rin-chan."

Mulutku terbuka lebar, mataku menatap Miku-nee dengan tatapan kosong, namun wajahku masih semerah tadi. "Kalau begitu… Rin… Rin…"

"Oh, kalau Rinny dia belum tau kok, mungkin. Tapi coba kau pastikan saja." setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Miku-nee aku menghela nafas lega.

"La… lalu hal istimewa yang aku tanyakan."

"Aku rasa Rin sudah senang kalau kau berikan dia sekantung jeruk."

"Tidak bisa. Aku sudah janji akan memberikan sesuatu yang spesial untuk diri Rin!"

Kedua mata hijau Miku-nee melebar, sepertinya dia kaget melihatku yang berteriak tiba-tiba. Aku segera tersadar kalau aku membentak Kakakku sendiri. "Go… gomen, a…aku."

"Lenny benar-benar imut kalau marah~~~!" Miku-nee memeluku setelah melompat-lompat beberapa kali.

Kesalahanku…

* * *

"Bakaito, maksudku… Aniki, aku mau tanya… Sesuatu yang spesial yang bisa dilakukan terhadap jeruk itu…"

"Es krim dengan krim jeruk! Atau bisa juga es krim dengan rasa dasarnya jeruk, dipadu dengan kacang atau permen, bisa juga kismis… Oh, tidak juga…. Mungkin, paling enak memang rasa Haagen Daz"

Kesalahanku…

"Ada apa Shota-Len?" Tanya Gakupo-san yang tiba-tiba datang dari kamarnya, yang memang terletak berada di dekat ruang keluarga.

"Aku tidak shota! Oh, ngomong-ngomong, apa yang bisa dilakukan dengan jeruk?"

Gakupo-san menaikan alisnya sembari menatapku, "Kenapa kau tanya hal itu?"

Oh, sial! "Hanya… tugas sekolah! Ya, ya! Sesuatu yang bisa dilakukan terhadap jeruk!"

"Hm..? Tapi aku hanya tau bagaimana cara memperlakukanmu Lenny." Dia menjawab sembari menyeringai, aku mundur beberapa langkah darinya, kurasakan bulu kudukku meremang. "Haha… Sudahlah kalau tidak tau. Aku tanya pada yang lain saja."

Kesalahanku…

* * *

"Meiko-nee… Aku…"

"Hoah! Len-Len? Sejyak kwapan kau punyan empat sauwdara kwembar?" Oh, bagus. Sekarang Meiko-nee sedang mabuk. Bisa kulihat dari botol-botol sake yang bergelimpahan di sekeliling tubuhnya yang sedang tidak sadarkan diri.

Kesalahanku…

* * *

"Luka-san! Aku…"

"Tidak usah kau tanyakan Len, aku sudah tau 'apa' yang akan kau katakan… "

"A..apa?"

"Ding Dong! Seratus untukku! Kau mengatakan 'apa'!"

Aku mengerjap mataku berkali-kali sebelum mendapat kesadaranku kembali, "A… anu."

"Bercanda, aku sudah bisa menebak kau mau menanyakan sesuatu soal jeruk."

"Eh?"

"Itu semua karena kebodohanmu, makanya kau terpaksa mencari-cari tau soal sesuatu yang istimewa yang melibatkan jeruk."

"Ke…"

"Oh, tentu aku tau."

Bagaimana aku bisa lupa kalau Luka-san adalah penyihir. Haha.

Kesalahanku…

"Kalau begitu, apa Luka-san bisa memberi saran?" Luka-san tidak menjawab, malah berjalan menuju bawah kolong tempat tidurnya, dia mengeluarkan sebotol cairan berwarna merah muda dengan warna yang didominasi kuning. Luka-san kembali duduk di hadapanku dan menyodorkan cairan itu di hadapanku. "Ambil ini."

"Apa ini, Luka-san?"

"Cairan yang bisa membuat jeruk spesial! Kau rendam sebuah jeruk dengan cairan ini. Maka jeruk itu akan menjadi… Istimewa."

"Hm… Arigatou."

**To Be Continued…**

**

* * *

**

**A/N : Selesai chapter pertama sekaligus fan fiction pertama yang aku buat. Tapi bukan benar-benar kubuat sendiri. Aku dibantu beta readerku =.=a Tapi kalau pun masih ada banyak kesalahan di sana-sini aku mohon maaf. Mohon review? Dengan review aku bisa semangat dalam meneruskan cerita ini. Review?**


	2. The strange concoction

**A/N : chapter two is up! Kali ini adalah _chapter _terakhir dari 'Orange Special'. Silakan dibaca kalau kalian ingin tau akhir dari cerita ini. Sebelum itu aku mau berterima kasih untuk para_ reviewer_ yang mau RnR fic ini. Aku bales _review _dulu ah~  
**

**Crow Layn : Lucu? Benarkah :D Para Vocaloid stress? Memang XDDD *plak* oke, makasih reviewnya ya. Aku jadi semangat ni!**

**Yuu Tsukiyomi : Makasih atas pujiannya. ****Salam kenal juga ya~**

**Hikari Kamisa : udah bagus? Wah, tapi menurutku masih kurang sreg nih *dibacok* bercanda, makasih dukungan dan pujiannya ya! Hm, masih kurang romantis gak ya di chappie ini? ***_**smirk**_*****

**Kurara animeluver : Len imut? Memang! XDD ahahah… Kalau bisa ngakak di chap sebelumnya aku bersyukur… Amat bersyukur **** tapi di chapter ini…. Hem =.=a aku meragukannya kamu bisa ngakak. _Twincest_? Yap! Kau bisa lihat di warning yang kutulis **** Oke, makasih reviewnya :D**

**Itu balasan atas review-review yang saya terima. Review lagi ya kawan-kawan! *dijambak***

**Discalimer : Bukan punya saya, tapi punya Yamaha Corp atau Crypton**

**Pairing : LenxRin**

**Chapter 2 begin!**

**

* * *

**

**Orange Special**

**Rin's POV**

Aku membalik-balikan halaman demi halaman _manga _romansa yang sedang berada di tanganku. Sekarang aku merasa sedang amat bosan, kenapa Len lama sekali kembali ke kamar? Sedang apa dia? Apa sesuatu yang spesial itu benar-benar spesial sehingga membuatnya begitu sibuk?

Aku berhenti membalikkan halaman begitu menemukan adegan ciuman antara tokoh utama dan laki-laki yang sudah diidam-idamkannya sejak pertama melihat si laki-laki. Aku tersenyum kecil, memikirkan apakah suatu saat nanti aku bisa menemukan seseorang yang cocok untukku. Sesungguhnya, kalau perasaan suka sih sudah kurasakan, namun masalahnya hanya satu yaitu aku menyukai saudara laki-lakiku sendiri. Dan lagi kami kembar! Entah apa yang akan Len katakan kalau dia tau perasaanku yang sebenarnya.

Namaku Rin Kagamine, aku adalah Putri paling egois di dunia! Dan aku menemukan perasaan istimewa terhadap Ksatria sekaligus kembaranku Len Kagamine. Ini bukan salahku menyukainya! Ini salah Len! Mengapa dia bisa begitu manis, baik hati, pengertian, penurut dan… mau mengurusiku yang egois dan memiliki sifat keras?

Kulempar _manga _yang sudah bosan kumainkan di tanganku. Kurebahkan punggungku di kamar tidur yang aku dan Len biasa pakai untuk tidur dan bersantai. Setidaknya kami masih empat belas tahun, jadi kupikir masih bisa ditolerir kalau kami tidur bersama. Di umur segitu masih lumrah kalau saudara kembar itu tidur bersama 'kan? Begitulah yang aku dan Len ucapkan ketika kami, para Vocaloid memutuskan kamar yang akan digunakan oleh kami.

Setelah beberapa saat bernaung dalam pikiranku yang tidak berguna, aku mendengar langkah kaki yang mendekat. Beberapa saat kemudian Len menyeruak masuk.

"Len?" kududukan badanku agar dapat melihatnya dengan jelas. Di tangannya kulihat sebuah jeruk yang terlihat ranum. Aku menenggak ludah, menahan hasratku untuk tidak memakannya.

"Rin, ini jeruk untukmu." Dia menyodorkan jeruk yang terlihat enak itu tepat di depan wajahku. Baunya yang segar menggugahku.

"Untukku? Jadi ini hadiah spesial itu?" Buatku sebenarnya tak masalah walau itu hanya sebuah jeruk, lagipula di mataku jeruk ini bahkan memanggil-manggilku. Beberapa saat keheningan menghantui sebelum Len akhirnya mengangguk ragu.

"Mu… mungkin jeruk ini terlihat biasa, tapi…"

"Tidak apa-apa Len. Di mataku jeruk ini terlihat spesial karena kau yang memberikannya padaku." Aku tersenyum semanis mungkin, berniat menggodanya dari lubuk hatiku. Kulihat wajahnya yang memerah dengan hebat, melihat reaksinya membuatku merasa wajahku pun ikut memanas.

"Po… Pokoknya, _arigatou _Len." Kuterima jeruk itu dari tangan Len. Langsung kukupas jeruk itu tanpa pikir panjang. Aku sadar Len memperhatikan setiap gerakan yang kubuat. Situasi ini membuatku agak kurang nyaman. Setlah selesai kukupas kulit jeruk di tanganku aku merasakan aroma di jeruk itu agak berbeda dari jeruk biasa, agak tercium bau vanilla.

"Bau vanilla?"

"Eh?"

"Jeruk ini bau vanilla Len, bagaimana bisa?"

"I…Ini, seperti kataku Rin. Jeruk spesial."

"Em-hem, baiklah." Kucuil sebuah dari jeruk itu dan kukunyah dengan gerakan lambat. Hem, rasanya enak sekali. Mungkin ini adalah jeruk terenak yang pernah kurasakan. Ini benar-benar jeruk yang spesial! Aku harus tanya di mana Len mendapat buah enak ini! Beberapa saat kemudian aku merasa sesuatu dalam kepalaku berputar, namun karena rasa penasaran mengenai jeruk ini, kuabaikan pening yang tiba-tiba menyerangku.

"Su…"

Eh…

"Suki."

Apa yang kukatakan, huh?

"Aku suka Len."

TUNGGU! Mulutku bergerak sendiri! Dan tanpa memedulikan ke-_shock_-an diriku sendiri tubuhku mendekat ke arah Len yang sepertinya sama _shock_-nya denganku. Kuulurkan kedua lenganku dan kulingkanrkan di sekitar leher Len. Woah, ini adalah perbuatan paling menjijikan yang pernah kuperbuat. Aku tidak tau apakah ini bisa dikatakan _kuperbuat_, yang pasti setelah ini adalah sesuatu yang bahkan lebih memalukan dari aksi tak sadarku yang sebelumnya. Kunaikan daguku sedikit ke atas hingga bibirku dan Len bertemu. AKU MENCIUM LEN! Dan lagi, DIA MEMBALAS CIUMANKU!

Tanpa perintah dari tubuhku, lidahku menjilat bagian bawah bibir Len yang disambut oleh mulutnya yang terbuka. Menyediakan akses untuk lidahku agar dapat menelusur masuk. Kurasakan lengannya yang melingkar di sekitar pinggangku. Entah apakah Len pun sama-sama kehilangan control atau… Perbuatanku terlalu sibuk untuk mengurusi beribu pertanyaan dalam pikiranku. Len pun mendominasi lidahku yang sedang menjulur ke dalam mulutnya, sesaat kemudian aku dapat mengontrol tubuhku dan segera mendorong Len menjauh dariku. Aku tak bisa menggambarkan betapa malunya aku saat ini.

Kulihat matanya yang mengerjap kaget menatap lurus ke arah mataku. Kuseka bibirku sampai terasa perih, tanpa menunggu aba-aba dari diriku sendiri kurasakan air mata menetes dari kelopak mataku. Kudengar Len yang menahan nafas begitu melihat reaksiku yang sepertinya tidak diduga.

"Rin, aku…" sebelum sempat berkata sesuatu aku memotong kalimatnya,

"Ada yang aneh denganku Len. Tubuhku entah kenapa bergerak sendiri, aku…" kututup kedua mataku agar seolah-olah tak dapat dilihat oleh siapapun. Aku berharap untuk menghilang saja.

"Maaf Rin. Mungkin ini karena aku. Bukan kau yang salah, tapi… Tapi aku!" seru Len tiba-tiba. Kata-katanya yang terakhir membuatku terlonjak kaget. Bagaimana mungkin perilakuku menjadi salahnya?

"Ke… Kenapa?" tanyaku terbata, suaraku terdengar tercekat.

"Je… Jeruk yang kau makan sudah kuberi ramuan."

"Eh?" aku menatapnya bingung. Kumiringkan sedikit kepalaku ke samping.

"Ramuan itu kudapat dari Luka-san."

"Tapi, ramuan apa yang dia berikan padaku?" aku mencoba menahan amarahku, mencoba mencari penjelasan yang masuk akal keluar dari mulut Len. Namun aku pun penasaran ramuan apa yang membuatku menjadi berperilaku aneh.

"Itu…" Dia terdiam menatapku.

"_Well_?"

"A… Aku juga tak tau… Rin, entahlah. Luka-san hanya bilang dengan ramuan ini jeruk biasa pun bisa jadi spesial. Mungkinkah pemanis rasa yang mengandung alcohol?"

"Eh? Bohong, tapi tubuhku seperti dikontrol sesuatu dengan kesadaran penuh! Aku tidak mabuk! Ayo kita tanya pada Luka-san!"

Kutarik lengan Len dengan paksa menuju kamar Luka-san. Setelah kami sampai di depan pintu kamarnya aku dan Len saling berpandangan.

"Baiklah, Len. Ketuk pintunya."

"Aku?"

"Tentu saja! Siapa juga yang minta ramuan aneh itu dari Luka-san?" seruku tak sabar. Dengan wajah kurang senang Len mengetuk pintu kamar Luka-san. Dengan segera pintu di hadapan kami terbuka, Luka-san menyembulkan kepalanya dan tersenyum setelah melihat kami.

"Hallo, Kagamine. Oh, Len. Apakah Rin menyukai ramuan dariku?" Kulihat semburat merah di kedua pipi Len sebelum akhirnya menjawab.

"A… kami kemari bermaksud menanyakan sesuatu."

Luka-san menatapku dan Len bergantian dengan bingung. Sampai setelah itu Luka-san menghela nafas panjang dan memperlebar pintu kamarnya agar dia bisa melangkah keluar dan menyandarkan bahunya di bingkai pintu sebelah tempatku berdiri.

"Teruskan."

"Begini, aku melakukan apa yang kau instruksikan Luka-san. Tapi setelah Rin memakan secuil saja jeruk yang telah kuberi ramuan dia mulai berbuat aneh."

Luka-san menaikan alisnya mendengar penjelasan dari Len, "Aneh? Aneh bagaimana?"

"Em, yah… Itulah, aku ingin bertanya ramuan apa yang kau berikan pada Len sehingga aku berbuat aneh." Aku segera mengganti alih pembicaraan karena tidak mau apa yang baru saja terjadi terdengar oleh Luka-san.

"Itu hanya ramuan penyedap rasa vanilla yang dapat membuat makanan apa pun menjadi enak, walau efek sampingnya membuat tubuh kita menjadi berbuat apa yang ingin dilakukan sesuai dengan apa yang kita inginkan dari dalam hati." Lanjut Luka-san panjang lebar dan itu semua mampu menjawab persoalan yang kami hadapi. Aku mencuri pandang ke arah Len, dan setelah sadar dia pu mencuri pandang ke arahku kami segera memalingkan wajah.

"Ja… Jadi perbuatan aneh yang aku lakukan itu…"

"Yap, itu adalah perbuatan yang ingin kau lakukan dari dalam hatimu."

Oh, tidak!

"Rin, itu berarti kamu..."

"_Shut up_, LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!"

**_OWARI_~**

**

* * *

**

**A/N : Akhirnya TWO-SHOTS Len/Rin ini selesai juga. Hum, akhir yang gaje karena dibuat oleh Author yang gaje pula._ Romance_-nya kurang terasa? Oke! Nanti aku tambah di _story_ berikutnya! Tapi _please_, _review_ dulu karyaku yang satu ni baru aku mau bikin fic baru lagi~ *dilempar* bercanda kok, _review _saja kalau kalian ikhlas ****_ review_~ XD**


End file.
